onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Archives/China/2018/02
Current Edition: Song of Spring Note: all times according to CST No updates happened between 11/02 and 28/02 by design. |-|28/02= Important Updates # Lantern Festival Special Event! #* "Latern Festival Spring Welcoming Oiwai" #:2018.3.2 19:00/20:00/21:00 will have courtyard paper dolls bring out blessings which can be sent in the world channel for New Year Oiwai, each period lasts 10 min. #:Gentle reminder: #:Can only get one oiwai reward. Limited to players level 15 and over. # New IAPs #* I assume noone is interested # New All-Platform Area "Memories of Sakura" Assembly begins #: You know the drill Balance Adjustments # Aoandon #; Designer perspective #: We fixed the problem of the ineffectiveness of releasing skill when onibi is tight, and the onibi-saving effect was moved to when turn begins. At the same time, the trigger rate was raised when there's not a lot of onibi, and damage was added, raising the overall strength that Aoandon bringsto the team. # Shuten Doji #; Designer perspective #: We think that Shuten Doji strengthening his normal attack through buffs fits his character setting in terms of expression and strength. But the special skill's functionality seems less useful, as a simple heal can't compensate for losing all the buffs, thus we decided to raise the benefits by allowing Shuten Doji to maintain kio state for a period of time and become stronger. # Yoto Hime #; Designer perspective #: Yoto Hime has good single target damage and unique feature of retargeting, but in battles with multiple targets, this damage seems to be not enough. We hope to keep her pure attacker role, and not add additional functionality, for this, we've added two additional attacks ever kill to raise Yoto Hime's damage. # Kacho Fugetsu #; Designer perspective #: After the previous adjustment, Kacho's normal attack become multi-stage and with the returning effect, she can heal and damage efficiently, the passive also helps the team prevent control, and the self-pull and team heal means that Kacho Fugetsu became a very well-rounded shikigami. After a long-term observation of the data and actual usage, we've concluded that Kacho Fugetsu's current attack ability has exceeded the standard for a healing shikigami, so out of consideration for balance, we've decided to implement a weakening: reducing the number of birds, but also adjusting the returning rate and damage to maintain the healing ability. #: Compensation: Since the adjustment to Kacho Fugetsu will affect usage, we've decided on the following compensation: #: 6-star: 2 black daruma, 1 6-star shikigami conversion pass (30 days) #: 5-star: 1 black daruma, 1 5-star shikigami conversion pass (30 days) #: Compensation above is for the first high-star Kacho Fugetsu that fits the criteria, if multiple shikigami fit this, other than the first, other shikigami will get a matching star level conversion ticket for 30 days. (Can be used in 5/6-star shikigami's "Nurture" -> "Convert" function) # Yuki Doji #; Designer perspective #: Yuki Doji's performance lies in the accuracy related to freezing, the difficulty of stacking this attribute is higher than other shikigami, because of this we're raising the base accuracy of "Weaving of Frosted Skies" skill to make damage stabler. # Miketsu #; Designer perspective #: Miketsu's effect primarily relies on the triggering of her demon sealing, after observing combat data, we've adjusted the skill modifiers so that she is of greater use. # Sakura #; Designer perspective #: As a passive effect, we think that "Replenishment" shouldn't be unable to work when Sakura or allies are controlled, so we've changed the logic so that the heal is only affected by sealing, also smoothing up the triggering rate to avoid bad experiences with multiple turns without heal. # Kubinashi #; Designer perspective #: As a single target attacker, the uniqueness of Kubinashi's original skill is not evident, and has no environment for which it is suitable, so we decided to allow him to lower crit rate, and make mitama choices more various, further we also hope that this feature will restrain some current teams or shikigami. # Jikikaeru #; Designer perspective #: Jikikaeru is an attacker with a degree of unpredictability, yet the original skill wasn't able to bring out the surprising randomness, we hope that he can bring more changes and interest, so we've turned the passive into a core mechanism so that he can affect the battle without relying on revival shikigami, at the same time adjusting the fire cost and damage multipliers, so a normal attack could be the highly efficient special with rather high damage ceiling, allowing Jikikaeru to be a flexible attacker. # Heiyo #; Designer perspective #: Heiyo's crowd control effect has always been exceptional, so the appearance rate is always high. We hope for him to be a character that protects teammates as opposed to tyrannical control. The current Heiyo's survival ability after taunting and taking damage is inadequate, so we've strengthened that while lowering the chance of maintaining control chain. This means he is less reliant on other support shikigami, while allowing opponent room to strategize. #: Compensation: Since the adjustment to Heiyo will affect usage, we've decided on the following compensation: #: 6-star: 100 ofuda, 1 6-star shikigami conversion pass (30 days) #: 5-star: 50 ofuda, 1 5-star shikigami conversion pass (30 days) #: Compensation above is for the first high-star Heiyo that fits the criteria, if multiple shikigami fit this, other than the first, other shikigami will get a matching star level conversion ticket for 30 days. (Can be used in 5/6-star shikigami's "Nurture" -> "Convert" function) Experience Improvements #Optimised the status effects display of Miketsu's mitama seal and passive seal to make them more distinct. #Shield effect will now display on on the shikigami's health bar, showing the amount of damage that can be absorbed. |-|11/02= Important Updates #Spring Festival Welcoming Spring Oiwai: Staying in good health, being lucky for the new year! #:2018.2.15-2018.2.20, daily 19:00, 20:00, 21:00 sharp, the courtyard paper doll will appear with new year wishes, sending the wishes to the world chat will get you a new year oiwai, the event lasts for 10 minutes each time! #;Gentle reminder: #:Oiwai rewards can only be exchanged once daily. #:Only eligible for onmyoji level >= 15. #New Year's Eve: Firecrackers to out with the old, fireworks to in with the new! #:On 2018.2.15 23:59:50, a New Year countdown will occur in courtyard, at the same time giving great prizes, don't miss out! #:Only eligible for onmyoji level >= 15. #New Year Gasho! #*Duration:2018.2.12 0:00- 2018.3.2 23:59 #*Read the New Year Gasho article for more details. #Fortune: Attack of the Nen Beast #*Duration: 2018.2.16 0:00-2.23 23:59 #:New Year is come, the Fortune: Nen beast will attack with a group of oiwai paper dolls. #*During event, Nen Beast instance cooldown will be lowered to 6 hours. Passing the instance gives additional gold rewards, as well as chance to get oiwai. Oiwai can be shared in Onmyoryo channel and share the joy. #Paper Doll Costume #*Duration: 2018.2.16 0:00-2.23 23:59 #*During event, some paper dolls will change to more festive clothing! #New Year Lot Drawing Rewards! #*Duration: 2018.2.15 0:00-2018.2.21 23:59 #*During event, drawing the daily lot gives a new year reward, guaranteed to be greatly auspicious! #Sending Thoughts: Blessing, great Solitary Wanderer vs Companionship showdown! #:It's time for Valentine's Day! #*Duration: 2018.2.14 0:00-2018.2.14 23:59 #*During event, buy "Blessing: Solitary Wanderer" or "Blessing: Companionship" from General Shop's Special subpage to end to a friend, which gives the "Sakura Forming Ties" avatar frame, as well as both parties getting a special chat ornament (only during Valentine's Day); #*The thought that was sent will be specially displayed in the announcements, and other onmyoji-sama can like it to send blessings as well; #*Every time a "Blessing: Solitary Wanderer" ir "Blessing: Companionship" is successfully purchased, a wandering or companionship marking will be added; #*Repeated purchases will increase the total marking counter for the server, and at 2018.2.15 0:00 when the event ends, depending on the markings that an onmyoji has accumulated, rewards will be distributed; #*Purchasing multiple times won't give extra rewards, but can simultaneously get Solitary Wanderer and Companionship rewards. #Sending Thoughts: Shikigami, confession time! #:Use a origami crane to send thoughts to one shikigami~ #*Duration: 2018.2.14 0:00-2018.2.14 23:59 #*During event, tap on the paper doll in courtyard to open the shikigami sending thoughts interface, and choose the shikigami to send thoughts to, typing in what you want to say. #*Only one shikigami can be selected, so no regretting it. #*After a while, when shikigami has received the letter, they will reply and also prepare a gift~ #"Harvest Year, Exploration Koyo Additional Drops" event begins! #*Duration: 2.11 after maintenance-2.20 23:59 #*During event, all the koyo inside exploration instances will get one additional buff effect. #New IAPs which I assume you won't need TL for #Kekkai Toppa's Judgement Flag's buff has been adjusted to increase speed, to raise the tempo. |-|07/02= ;Special Notice: There will be a final maintenance before Chinese New Year on 2.11, please pay attention to announcements. Spring Summoning * Please see the related article. Important Updates #Kusuriuri Instance! Open! #*Duration: 2018.2.7-2018.2.20 23:59 #*Event: Clearing exploration has chance of Kusuriuri instance sppearing, passing it has chance of getting 1 shard of Kusuriuri. #*Gentle Reminder: #*:Can only get 1 shard daily. #*:Instance extended from 7 to 14 days. #Heian-kyo Defender plan beings! #:Draw 500 lots to become a Heian-kyo defender and enjoy various benefits! #*#Get 1 free summon with mystery amulet daily. Resets at 0:00 and effective forever! #*#Get 1 unrecorded SSR, never expires and can get the SSR at anytime from summon interface (excludes Ryomen and collab SSR) #*#Get a avatar frame with special effects, team effects, and personal space effects #*#Eternal 5% off on merchandise, can be stacked with other discounts #*#Get premium customer service, and enjoy priority service, personal tools, data center #*#Priority access to offline events, such as muscials, carnivals, etc. #SSR permanent rate up! #*After maintenance the mystery/current world/jade summons will have SSR rate become 1.2% and R rate become 78.8%. #New SSR Yamakaze, SR Kaoru, R Mushishi have arried! #*After maintenance can be summoned with mystery/current world/jade amulets! #Recollection Scroll event begins! #*Duration: 2018.2.7-2018.4.7 23:59 #*For more details, visit the event page in-game and read the related article. #Welcome New Years with your cubs! #*Duration: 2018.2.12 0:00-2018.2.2523:59 #*Complete the new year event by sharing the event page to WeChat or Weibo; #*For each completion of a cub's mission, a "Oiwai of Spring" to be used in the minigame's gashapon for new year's gifts; #*Amount of "Oiwai of Spring" that can be received from missions are random, but the story interactions will give them special powers depending on onmyoji-sama's choices; #*First time the event is shared daily, 100 oiwai of spring can be received, helping friends complete missions will give extra ones as well, for a limit of 2000 per day; #*Two missions can be received per day! #Paper Doll Festive Wear #*Duration: 2018.2.8.0:00-2018.2.9 23:59 #*During event, some paper dolls will don holiday costumes. #Call for your beloved, support the Winter Olympics! #*Go to "Collection" and tap on "Dance" and scan the snowflake summon circle to see Yuki Onna's choreographed programme. #*After maintenance, 1 current world amulet will be given to all onmyoji level 15 and up as well. #Moonlight Blossom returns! #*As thanks, after maintenance, all onmyoji-sama without Yuki Onna's Moonlight Blossom skin will receive it for free, and newly-created characters in future will also get it for free. #New IAPs which you aren't interested in? #Skin Store Refresh #*"Onmyoji"x"Kessen! Heian-kyo" collab has begun anew, Hakuro's First Intent skin will be available in shop after the maintenance, and be 20% off for 2 weeks! #*:Price: 160 skin tickets #*:Limited time discount: 20% off #*:Discount time: 2018.2.7-2018.2.20 23:59 #*New Yuki Doji skin "Wolf of the Snowy Plains" available in skin shop! #*:Availability: 2018.2.14 0:00 #*:Price: 210 skin tickets #*:Illustrator: -汐ling- #*New Kacho Fugetsu skin "Delicate Skin and Snow Eyes" available in skin shop! #*:Availability: 2018.2.14 0:00 #*:Price: 210 skin tickets #*:Illustrator: CP吸屁 #*New Hotarugusa skin "Floating Flowers and First Rain" available in skin shop! #*:Availability: 2018.2.7 after maintenance #*:Price: 120 skin tickets #*:Illustrator: π #Hyakki Kake returns! #*Duration: 2018.2.7 12:00-2018.2.11 23:59 #*Same as before, but now has Yamakaze, Hiyoribo, Kosode no Te, Kisei, and Miketsu, as well as optimizations to mitama sets #New Area 暖风春穗 open #*Time: 2018.2.7 10:00 #*Same old #Two new emoji packs "Happy New Years" and "Yamausagi and Yamagaeru" are available for download. __NOEDITSECTION__